Incesto
by VioletaBlak
Summary: Suerte que no tenían vecinos, por que hace mucho tiempo hubiesen descubierto que, Sebastián Phantomhive de 15 años y Ciel Phantomhive de 13 eran amantes, al igual que Claude Phantomhive de 15 años era amante de Alois Phantomhive de 14 años.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son míos, son todos propiedad de Yana Toboso, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, un poco de OoC, pedofilia, y tal vez mas adelante lemmon.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno, esto se me ocurrió cuando estaba escribiendo el capítulo 7 de Sebastián, su prometida, de el cual solo eh escrito una oración ._., pero bueno. Espero que disfruten el prologo.

* * *

**Prologo:**

En una casa, a las afueras de Inglaterra, el ambiente se encontraba muy acalorado.

Había ropas tiradas por el piso, trazando un camino hacia la gran cama de una hermosa habitación. Con tonalidades de rojo y negro, con candelabros para darle un toque gótico.

- ¡A-Ah, S-Sebastián m-mas! - gimió un pelinegro con toques de gris, a el pelinegro que estaba sobre él, tocándolo y dándole placer con su cuerpo.

Sebastián, le succionó los labios inchados a el menor, mientras arremetía contra el una y otra vez. Haciendo que el menor solo gimiera. El placer y el pecado inundaban la habitación. Gruñidos por parte de uno y gemidos de otro. Apretones y caricias. Jadeos. Todo eso junto en aquella lujosa habitación.

- Tu siempre tan estrecho Ciel - gruño Sebastián mientras envestía el cuerpo del menor sin piedad y dejando marcas por todo el cuello del mismo y a la misma vez le daba placer a su pequeño miembro.

Ciel jadeó de placer, y enterró las uñas en espalda blanca del mayor.

...

Mientras, abajo en la sala. Estaban también dos cuerpos en medio de un acto carnal profundo, en este caso, un rubio y el otro era también un pelinegro.

- ¡Joder, Alois! - gruño el pelinegro, cuando su amante, que estaba debajo de el en la alfombra de pelos, le chupó una de sus tetillas.

El rubio rió un poco, pero su risa se ahogó con un gemido medio gruñido, cuando su amante le jaló suave del cabello para besarle intensamente, y con la lengua le envestía la boca, haciendo casi el mismo ritmo que tenían sus caderas.

...

- Oka-san, ¿por que no vamos ahora por un helado? - preguntó una rubia de ojos verdes a su madre mientras sonreía ancha mente.

La madre de la niña, Rachel, una hermosa mujer de no mas de 35 años, la miró con una ceja alzada.

- Lizzy, querida, ¿por que hoy estas tan rara que no quieres llegar a casa? - preguntó extrañada su madre, ya que su hija aveces prefería estar mas en su casa, compartiendo con todos sus hermanos, los cuales eran muy unidos, que salir fuera.

Lizzy maldijo para sus adentros. _''Genial, no se ya que excusa poner, ni siquiera hace calor''_

- Pues... ¡Es que tengo ganas de un helado de fuera! Son mas deliciosos que los que vienen en caja del supermercado - después de todo ella no estaba mintiendo.

Su madre rió.

- Ok, hija, pero luego nos vamos directamente para casa. Tus hermanos están solos, y no me gusta, siempre que están solos me da un mal presentimiento. - dijo su madre tocándose el corazón y mirando para el cielo.

Lizzy se mordió el labio. _''Si supieras mamá''_

...

- ¡Ciel!

- ¡Sebastián!

- ¡Claude!

- ¡Alois!

El grito del quinto orgasmo del día resonó por toda la casa. Suerte que no tenían vecinos, por que hace mucho tiempo hubiesen descubierto que, Sebastián Phantomhive de 15 años y Ciel Phantomhive de 13 eran amantes, al igual que Claude Phantomhive de 15 años era amante de Alois Phantomhive de 14 años.

Y en el mismo momento en el cual se estaban recuperando del mas reciente orgasmo, todos los celulares de los cuatro adolescentes sonaron anunciando un solo mensaje.

**_''Gomen chicos, pero no pude entretener mas a mamá, así que ya vamos para casa, recojan todo, ya vamos de camino. Att: Elizabeth P.''  
_**

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora: **

Bien, ese fue el corto prologo, ¿les gustó? ¿Esta bueno? ¿Feo? ¿Mejor está en la basura de la computadora? ¿Lo sigo? ¿Lo dejo? ¿Riviews?

Jijiji bueno, aclaro que es un fic Sebastián x Ciel y  Claude x Alois y Elizabeth también estará con alguien xD, no voy a revelar su nombre por el momento.

Bueno, me voy, a desayunar que ya es tarde y luego tengo que guardar mi ropa :)

¡Sayonara!


	2. Capítulo I: El almuerzo

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son míos, son todos propiedad de Yana Toboso, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, un poco de OoC, pedofilia, y en este capitulo lime. También se habla de sexo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Bueno, al fin me dejaron terminar el cap, que está corto y lo sé, pero fue lo mejor que me quedó .3. En serio, hice otro primero... y no tenía nada de sentido :S Pero pues... Como sea. Me gustó como me quedó este xD. ¡Quiero decirles que son un poquito sexosos! Bueno, demasiado. :S Espero que no les moleste ^^U.

* * *

**Agradecimientos:** A todos los que me dejaron Reviews, se los contesto luego ^^, pero me hacen muy feliz, me alegro que les guste.

* * *

******Capitulo Uno:  
**El almuerzo

~~Riiiiiin~~

Suerte que ya había sonado la campana que anunciaba que ya era hora de almorzar, un poco mas y algunos estudiantes de la prestigiosa escuela **''Kuroshituji''**, en Londres, se hubiesen suicidado al tener que pasar otro minuto mas en aquella aula de clases.

En aquella prestigiosa escuela, llena de estudiantes casi-suicidas, se encontraban estudiando los hermanos Phantomhive, hijos de Vicent Phantomhive y Rachel Phantomhive. Dueños de una de las empresas mas grandes de juguetes de Londres. Y que tenían empresas por casi todo el mundo, con su famosa marca de calidad. Pero pasando a el tema principal, nos tenemos que concentrar en los jóvenes hijos de los Phantomhive.

Luego de haberse casado a los 18 años, dos años después, tuvieron sus primeros hijos. Sebastián y Claude Phantomhive.

Sebastián y Claude, son gemelos casi idénticos, solo lo diferencian en los ojos y uno que otro rasgo físico. Sebastián nació varias horas antes que Claude, pero a pesar de eso, a medida que fueron creciendo, Claude le llevó una pulgada mas a su gemelo. A pesar de ser gemelos, no se parecían en casi nada sentimentalmente. Claude era mas reservado, no le gustaba mostrar sus emociones al publico, andaba mas serio, y no hablaba mucho. Sebastián era callado, cuando quería, por que aveces parecía que se había tragado una cotorra de desayuno y no paraba de hablar en todo el día, hasta que se te acabara la paciencia, se ríe, no con mucha frecuencia, pero al menos mas que la estatua que tenía por gemelo. Lo que ambos comparten es el don de hacer bromas sin que nadie les pille, son muy inteligentes en las estrategias de ''combate'', como le llaman a sus escapadas a escondidas con sus ''amantes'', son todo unos matemáticos, resuelven problemas con facilidad, y sus notas eran excelentes, típico de los Phantomhive.

Luego de un año tuvieron a otros gemelos, estos rubios, Elizabeth y Alois Phantomhive.

Elizabeth fue la que nació primero y varios minutos después, Alois. Ellos, gemelos fraternos, ya que, obviamente, una es mujer y el otro varón, aunque el sea un poco (mucho) mas afeminado que ella. Elizabeth es sencilla, puede ser callada, un poco bipolar y exagera demasiado. Alois nunca se puede callar, le gusta que todo tenga doble sentido y grita mucho cosas vergonzosas de los demás. Lo que ambos tienen en común es que les gusta lo 'Kawaii' (lindo), les gusta vestir a sus hermanos, usar al otro de diario personal y se defienden mutuamente, igual que se molestan y pueden aveces llegar a odiarse, para luego quererse de nuevo.

Al año de los rubios tuvieron a su último hijo, Ciel Phantomhive, ya que Rachel se operó para no tener mas hijos.

Ciel se parecía mas a su madre, pero también tenía cosas que se hacían parecer a su padre. Era una mezcla de los dos. Su cabello era un negro con toques de gris. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un azul intenso, como los de su madre, hermosos. Su físico era hermoso, lo hacía parecer un ángel, por eso, a pesar de solo tener 13 años, también tenía muchas 'fans' que lo perseguían. Desde chicas de su misma edad, hasta adultas mayores. Lo cual causaba un gran trauma, aveces por ser perseguido por tantas personas. Sentimentalmente es arrogante, mal humorado, sarcástico, y se ríe o sonríe poco.

¿Pero que tienen en común todos los hermanos Phantomhive?

_Lo precoz..._

...

Dentro de un armario de la misma escuela, se encontraban Sebastián y Ciel Phantomhive, ambos se besaban desesperados, chocando sus lenguas una con la otra, en la batalla infernal que les encantaban jugar.

Las manos de Ciel estaban enredándose en el cabello de Sebastián, jugando con las finas hebras y tirando de ellas, para pegar mas la cabeza del mayo hacia sí. Mientras que Sebastián lo tomaba de los glúteos, para sostenerlo y lo pegaba a una de las paredes del estrecho armario y con su mano libre le empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón del menor y el suyo propio.

Ciel jadeó cuando Sebastián, luego de bajarle el pantalón junto a la ropa interior, lo empezó a preparar con uno de sus largos dedos, haciendo círculos, y luego entrando y saliendo, luego entró otro dedo y empezó a abrirlos y a cerrarlos, como si fuese una tijera, para luego entrar el último dedo y abrirlos los tres a la vez. Para Ciel, esto no era molesto, ni algo incómodo, solo lo hacía encenderse mas. Y que Sebastián le estuviese violando con la lengua su cuello, no ayudaba a bajarle la calentura.

- ¿Listo Ciel? - le preguntó Sebastián con voz extremadamente ronca, lamiendo su oreja de arriba a abajo, mientras sacaba los dedos del interior al menor.

Ciel solo contestó con un gruñido de afirmación. Sebastián sonrió de medio lado y posicionó su miembro en la entrada del infante y mientras empujaba para adentro lo besó nuevamente en la boca, dulce y salvaje a la vez y entonces lo penetró completamente, empujándolo contra la pared una y otra vez.

Era un rapidito, como ellos le llamaban, para liberar el estrés de las clases, y luego irse a comer con sus otros hermanos.

Luego de unos cinco minutos terminaron, sin mancharse la ropa, puesto que le quedaban todavía varias horas de clases.

Se vistieron en silencio, se dieron el último beso apasionado y salieron del almario, procurando que nadie los viera, rumbo a la cafetería escolar, donde los esperaban sus hermanos y su cuñado.

...

- Ciel y Sebastián como que se están tardando - dijo Alois hablándole a Claude.

- Lo mas seguro es que estén follando. - contestó Claude jugando con el tenedor, aplastando una zanahoria. - Sabes que con lo perrito faldero que es Sebastián de Ciel, si este le dice que necesita para quitarse el dolor de cabeza que tiene, se van al primer sitio que encuentren y Sebastián le da hasta el fondo. O solo un rápido. - dijo mientras continuaba aplastando la zanahoria.

Alois se encogió de hombros.

- Si, creo que tienes razón. - asintió. - Ciel y Sebastián yo creo que no puedes estar mas de un día despegados y sin cogerse. - Sacudió la cabeza - Son unos ninfómanos. - echándose para atrás en la silla y mirando hacia el techo, aburrido.

- mmm - le contestó con su típico monologo Claude.

Elizabeth los miraba con cara de Poker.

_''¿Solo Ciel y Sebastián son ninfómanos?''_, se preguntó sarcásticamente y con un tic en el ojo, cuando Alois empezó a pasar una de sus largas piernas por las de Claude, para acariciarlas, y como Claude bajaba una de sus manos para pasarlas por las cremosas piernas del rubio y como estaban sentados al lado, pudo suvir su mano hasta el trasero del rubio, el cual soltó un pequeño chillido de placer conbinado con diversión.

El tic en el ojo de Lizzy aumentaba, entonces sintió una voz que le erizó la piel.

- Que suerte que estemos muy lejos de los demás y que aquí nadie puede vernos, ni a ellos ni a nosotros, por que ellos son lo mas pervertido que e visto en toda mi corta vida. - le susurró esa sexy voz mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la volteaba para darle un beso tipo francés a la rubia, la cual enganchó los brazos alrededor de el cuello de el y lo atrajo mas hacia sí.

Lengua con lengua, en batalla. El se sentó haciendo que Lizzy quedara a horcadas en su regazo. Se separaron un rato después, por falta de aire, entonces pegaron sus frentes una a la otra y ella se quedó perdida en los ojos jade de el.

- Te extrañe Undertaker. Y mucho - le hizo un puchero Lizzy - No te vuelvas a ir de la clase así, solo por que sí. Te vas a meter en problemas - frunció el ceño reprendiendo a su novio.

Este rodó los ojos y se acomodó la coleta de caballo que tenía puesta.

- Ya, no te preocupes Lizzy, es que sabes que odio a el profesor de química. Es un estúpido viejo que la tiene en mi contra - dijo echando la cabeza hacia atrás y pegando a Lyzzy hacia sí. - Yo creo que le gusto tanto que por eso me reprueba en cada examen que presento bien. Vez soy demasiado sexy hasta para el. ¡Creo que hasta quiere que sea su amante! - dijo algo dramático mientras reía divertido.

Lizzy solo rió y lo abrazó del cuello.

- Sehh, te quiere apartar de mi lado el muy pedófilo - le susurró dando pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de su novio. - Pero no te va a apartar de mi lado. - dijo gruñendo como una leona y mordiendo ahora con fuerza su cuello.

Undertaker gruño con fuerza y la tomó por el trasero para levantar la y así poder besarla con muchas ansias.

- No hagas eso, que me dan ganas de tomarte aquí mismo y no esperar a la noche. - le susurró entre el beso húmedo cuando ella empezó a acariciarle sus músculos por encima de la camisa blanca escolar.

Ella rió perversa.

- ¿Quien dijo que no puedes tomarme en este mismo instante? - le susurró con la voz cargada de deseo mientras se separaba de el y empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa blanca mirando los ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria, de su novio.

Undertaker sonrió de manera perversa.

- Será mejor que te tapes la boca, como está haciendo en este momento Alois, por que vas a sentir que te partes por dentro. - y se abalanzó contra Lizzy luego de que ella le susurrara un sensual, _''Eso espero''_.

...

- Entonces, ¿que fue lo que te hizo el maestro está vez? - preguntó Sebastián a su hermano cuando traspasaron la puerta de la entrada a la cafetería.

Ellos nada de llegar, hicieron que todos los que se encontraban en la cafetería se callasen, solamente para observarlos y muchas y algunos otros, sonrosarse con solo verlos, y pensar en cosas nada santas de los hermanos Phantomhive.

Ciel ignoró las declaraciones de amor de algunas de sus fans y se concentró en su hermano mayor, para contestarle su pregunta.

- Me reprobó el examen sin razón, pero ya de eso se encargará de arreglarlo papá - se encogió de hombros. - Un buen fajo de billetes resolverá el resto. - continuó mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto comedor que habían alquilado, bueno su padre le había alquilado, para ellos. Ya que sus hijos se los habían pedido desde primaria. Y ahora tenían suerte de tenerlo.

Sebastián se rió un poco, mas no aportó nada. Caminaron en silencio hasta que después de unos segundos abrieron la puerta de su comedor privado. Solo para encontrarse con un Alois en cuatro patas en sima de la mesa, tratando de gemir y jadear, mientras que Claude le daba como poseído por detrás tapándole la boca con una servilleta de tela. Y en el otro extremo de la mesa estaba Lizzy, con todo el uniforme abierto, recostada en la mesa con Undertaker entre sus piernas, poseyéndola como animal en celo mientras que ella se trataba de aguantar todos los sonidos con ambas manos sobre su boca.

Sebastián y Ciel se miraron, y cerraron la puerta con un suspiro de resignación.

- Comamos en la terraza - ordenó Ciel a Sebastián jalándolo hacia la puerta trasera. Sebastián sonrió.

- Como ordene... Bocchan...

Ciel rodó los ojos ante el estúpido apodo.

...

Pobres de los padres de estos demonios disfrazados de ángeles. Eran inocentes a todo lo que sus hijos hacían.

Por que no sabían que sus hijos mayores y sus dos hijos menores ya llevaban mas de 2 años juntos...

Mas de dos años acostándose en su propia casa y en sus cuartos...

Mas de dos años ya hacían que se había perdido la inocencia de todos...

Y sus padres ignoraban el hecho de que...

Sus hijos varones eran incestuosos...

Y su única hija era una sexosa... Que encubre a sus hermanos...

* * *

**Notas finales de la autora:**

.Bueno, espero que el capítulo sea de su agrado. .3.

. A mí me gusto! Ok ya me emocioné U.U, como sea...

. ¿Me dejarían un Review? OwO

Matta-ne~~


	3. Capítulo II: Al terminar las clases

**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes son míos, son todos propiedad de Yana Toboso, solo la historia es mía.

* * *

**Advertencias: **Universo Alterno, un poco de OoC, pedofilia, y en este capitulo lime. También se habla de sexo.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Perdón por la tardanza, pero no se me venía a la mente nada :S ¡Gomeeeen! Pero aquí está el intento se capítulo ^^U Espero que les guste ^^.

* * *

**Agradecimientos: **¡A los que me añadieron a alertas y favoritos! ¡Y por supuesto a los que me dejaron Reviews! ¡Y a los que solo leen también! ¡Por que se toman el tiempo para leer esta locura! :3 ... Y bueno... ¡Los adoro! ¡Besotes!

* * *

**Capitulo II:**

Al terminar las clases

~Riiin~

Volvió a sonar la campana, pero esta vez anunciando la salida, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se creyeran caballos y salieran corriendo como desquiciados de las aulas de clases, queriendo llegar pronto a su casa a preparar el fin de semana. Pero solo seis estudiantes de este prestigioso instituto caminaban lentamente, sin prisas hacia el auto que los esperaba fuera de la escuela. Allí, frente a ellos estaba la gran y lujosa limo que su padre les había asignado, junto con un chófer, cuyo nombre era Grell Sutcliff, quien tenía el cabello corto rojo, y vestía elegante, con la ropa normal de un chófer, solo que el la adornaba con una gran sonrisa que mostraba unos grandes dientes afilados.

- ¡Chicos~! - cantó animada mente Grell, ensanchando sus sonrisa y mientras les abría la puerta a los Phantomhive.

Ellos le sonrieron, menos Claude que solo se limitó a asentir.

- Hola Grell. - corearon al unisono mientras la mayoría entraba a la limo. Solo Lizzy se quedó con Undertaker afuera de la misma, para despedirse de él.

- ¿Nos vemos al rato? - preguntó ella con su característico brillo en los ojos y abrazándolo por el cuello.

El la sostuvo de la cintura delicadamente y le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y a la vez de disculpa.

- Hoy no podemos Lizzy, mis padres me dijeron que hoy toca reunión familiar, sabes que por consecuencia, y algo de desagrado, me tengo que quedar en su habitación y no me puedo escapar para verte, así que esta noche no te podré ver, lo siento.

Ella le sonrió y le apartó los cabellos de la cara con delicadeza.

- De acuerdo amor, no hay problema, nos veremos mañana aquí, aunque te extrañaré de todos modos.

- Yo igual linda.

Y se inclinaron para darse un beso lleno de amor...

- ¡Puajj! ¡Dejen eso! ¡Tanto amor me da asco! - gritó Alois desde la cabina del carro y tocando el cristal repetidamente hasta hacer separar a la parejita, lo cual logró, causando la mirada de desaprobación por parte de los novios y un dedo de Unedertaker en un gesto nada cariñoso hacia el rubio. Alois sonrió - Ahora mueve tu pequeño trasero hasta acá Lizz... ¡Si no quieres que me porga a cantar Numa-Numa por todo el camino! - amenazó.

Se oyó un chillido dentro del carro y luego Ciel remplazó a Alois, tirando a este contra el otro lado del carro haciendo que por la fuerza se chocara contra el cristal.

- ¡Auch! ¡Se mas delicado Ciel! ¡Soy frágil! - se quejó Alois desde dentro de la limo, pero Ciel no le dio importancia y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

- ¡Elizabeth Phantomhive, mueve tu trasero ahora! ¡No pienso escuchar esa estúpida canción y menos de la boca del estúpido de mi hermano! - gritó como poseído saliendo del carro y arrastrando a Lizzy quién se despedía de lejos de su novio lanzandole varios ''Te amo" como chiquilla enamorada...

Grell y los demás estaban muertos de la risa. Grell, con la cabeza escondida entre sus manos que estaban apoyadas en el volante, Sebastián se mordía un dedo evitando no reírse de la cara graciosa y el chillido que había soltado antes. Claude solo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios y Alois solo se sobaba, con una gran sonrisa, su parte dolida por el golpe de Ciel.

Cuando ya estuvieron todos dentro de el carro Ciel vio como Sebastián lo miraba entre divertido y burlón, se acercó a el sin que Grell lo mirara y en el oído le susurró con tono sensual.

- Si sigues riéndote de mí, vas a perder tu entretenimiento nocturno, Se-bas-tián - le mordió las oreja mientras decía eso con voz llena de lujuria, para despues apretar por sobre los pantalones el miembro de su hermano mayor con fuerza - ¿Entendido? - preguntó dándole lamidas en el cuello y moviendo su mano por sobre el pantalón haciendo que este se pusiera firme casi al instante.

Un gruñido salió de los labios de Sebastián, el cual jaló a el pequeño hacia el agarrando la cabeza de su amante cabeza en sus manos, lo besó sin que Grell se diera cuenta y luego le susurró al oído.

- _Yes my lord..._

...

- Bueno, ¿como les fue en la escuela? - preguntó Grell mientras conducía por la autopista, les faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, ya que era muy alejada.  
**  
**_- ¡C-Claude! ¡Oh! ¡S-Sí! ¡Ah! ¡S-Siento q-que me parto! ¡Ahhh! - *brinco, brinco, brinco* ** Saltó la segunda clase de la tarde.**_

- Nada, aburrido y cogiendo las clases, como siempre. - se encogió de hombros Alois.  
**  
** -_ ¡Mierda Alois! ¡Eres increíblemente apretado! ¡Ahrrr! - *empujar, empujar, empujar*_** _Saltó la segunda clase de la tarde._**

- Alois tiene razón, fue un día aburrido - dijo Claude sin expresión en la voz y echando su cabeza para atrás en el asiento.

** -**_¡Dios! ¡Ve mas rápido Sebastián! ¡Es una orden! ¡Nhn! ¡Ah! ¡Más p-profundo! ¡Ah! - *abrir más las piernas* _** _Saltó todas las clases de por la tarde._**

No hubo nada interesante que hacer en todo el día - susurró Ciel mientras miraba aburrido por la ventana.

- _ ¡Maldición! ¡Ciel! ¡E-Esa boquita tuya si que sabe como trabajar! ¡Joder! ¡Oh, sí! ¡Succiona mas! - *empujar mas la cabeza hacia abajo*_**_Saltó todas las clases de por la tarde._**

- Para mi fue un día tan normal como cualquier otro - le restó importancia Sebastián mientras hacía algo con su celular.

_- ¡U-U-Undertaker! ¡A-Ah! ¡M-Mmm! ¡Nhn! ¡M-Maaaahhhs! *tapar boca*_**_ Hora del almuerzo._**

- Nada interesante - concordó Lizzy dando un gran bostezo. - ¿Y a ti como te fue en tu día Grell? - preguntó curiosa la rubia.

Grell se sonrojó un poco.

- _¡N-No W-Will! ¡Ah! ¡E-Estamos e-en el a-auto! ¡Ugh! ¡O-Olvidalo! ¡Más rápido, o-onegai! ¡N-No m-me m-muerdas! ¡Ah! ¡T-Tu c-cosa e-es enorme! ¡Ah-Ah-Ah! - _** Esa tarde, luego de almorzar, en la limo.**

- Eeeh... Tampoco fue algo...errr... interesante...mas bien aburrido. - una gota de sudor apareció tras su oreja. Y sacudió la cabeza con un solo pensamiento. ''_Si William oye que dije eso... me va a dejar que no me pueda sentar con las piernas cerradas por una semana... y tal vez mas..._"

No sabía en lo correcto que estaba, por que el orgullo de hombre de William, sobrepasaba los limites de la humanidad. Literalmente.

- Seguro... - dijo no muy convencida Elizabeth al ver como el pelirojo estaba casi tan rojo como un tomate. - Aunque de seguro te follaste a William, ¿no? - preguntó como quién no quiere la cosa.

Un frenazo inesperado de Grell, hizo que todos brincaran y se echaran para adelante.

- Etto... ¡El semáforo está en rojo! - se excusó rápidamente Grell, señalando la luz roja del mencionado semáforo, pero se mostraba nervioso hasta los talones.

- Ya Grell, no es nada nuevo que ayas follado con tu novio, es natural en ustedes, así que no te pongas nervioso - se encogió de hombros Claude, restando importancia al asunto. - No por eso tienes que frenar de repente a dos carros de distancia del otro carro.

Las mejillas de Grell se encendieron más a escuchar lo que le dijo Claude.

- Por si no lo sabías Claude-chan, se supone que se deje espacio entre los carros de dos de los mismos entre cada cual. Lo dice la leí. - dijo orgulloso de si mismo el pelirojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

- Bueno Sr. Genio... Eso puede ser de verdad, pero... Ya la luz está en verde, por si acaso los gritos de William o los tuyos propios te dejaron sordo, ya la luz está en verde, así que mueve la limo, ya quiero irme a casa... me duele la cabeza y necesito mi medicina... - y por alguna razón, que Grell, no hizo caso ya que estaba muy avergonzado y que quería que se lo tragara la tierra, miró a Alois con lujuria en sus ojos y este último rió con su musical risa, cuando entendió el doble sentido en la oración.

- Etto... chicos... se me había olvidado decirles una cosa. - dijo Grell ya mas tranquilo.

Todos le prestaron atención.

- Sus padres ya están en casa...

_''Mierda...mi medicina tendrá que esperar''_

...

- ¡U-Uh! ¡V-Vicent!... N-No creo q-que esto sea c-correcto... - gimió mientras le desataba la corbata a su marido y este le besara con pasión el cuello - Y-Ya l-los chicos -tienes que estar por ¡Ah! ll-llegar... - enrolló las piernas en las caderas de su marido, abriendo este, a su vez, la blusa de Rachel y acariciándole los pechos.

- Ahora mismo t-tienen que estar s-saliendo del i-instituto ¡Mmmm! - gimió al sentir como ella le acariciaba sus extensión - T-Tenemos una media hora... - y sin esperar mas... empujó dentro de ella...

- ¡Ah!

...

Cuando al fin llegaron los hermanos junto a su chófer, luego de media hora, entraron a su casa a dejar sus mochilas tiradas en el suelo. Pero algo los hizo detenerse y quedarse todos estáticos en su lugar...

- _¡R-Rachel! ¡Eres malditamente estrecha! ¡Joder!_

-_ ¡Ugh! ¡N-No es m-mi culpa que t-tu c-cosa sea tan grande! ¡Mierda! ¡Mas rápido Vicent!_

Silencio total en aquella habitación, a excepción de las maldiciones de sus padres y los gemidos por tener sexo en su habitación.

- Bueno... - se atrevió a aliviar el ambiente Alois - Ya sabemos de donde sacamos nuestro extenso vocabulario...

Sin poder evitarlo... Todos comenzaron a reír...

_''Valla, parece que papá y mamá son tan sexosos como todos nosotros''_, pensó Lizzy todavía riendo. _''Ya no me siento tan culpable por serlo''_

Cuando Grell se fue de allí para aparcar el carro, Claude se llevó rápidamente a Alois a su cuarto para que le diera su ''medicina'', que no era nada mas que le diera una buena lamida -y algo mas- a su parte baja.

- Bueno, no vemos - dijo Sebastián tomando a Ciel del brazo para, también, llevarlo a su cuarto y torturarlo un rato en venganza de lo pasado en el auto.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y se puso a ver la televisión en la gran sala...Ya que sus padres iban a tardar lo menos, unas dos horas más...

* * *

**N/A:** Fin del capitulo ^w^U ... ahora saben de donde salieron tan sexosos nuestros insectuosos favoritos... ¡Sayonara! ¿Reviews?


End file.
